


【盗贼小姐（你）X曼达洛人】我就是馋他的身子

by Ym546352534



Category: The Mandalorian
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ym546352534/pseuds/Ym546352534
Summary: 一直开车一直爽
Kudos: 6





	【盗贼小姐（你）X曼达洛人】我就是馋他的身子

距离上次你睡了曼达洛人以后已经过了半个多月，这半个月里你经历了赏金猎人的追捕，本来按照原计划你早就可以甩开他们，现在想来当初进那个剃刀冠号就是个错误，你决定以后把那个曼达洛人和他的剃刀冠号列为永不再见对象。  
你到达的星球是一个远在星系边缘的星球，鱼龙混杂什么人都有，正适合你，你可以好好做几笔买卖。等你从酒馆出来已经很晚了，你哼着歌走在路上，没走几步你就感觉到不对劲，不会是赏金猎人找上来了吧？你慢下脚步，刀已经握在你手中，你反身出刀，但手腕被人抓住，是那个曼达洛人，“曼达洛人？你在这里干嘛？”他抓着你的手腕“跟我走”“为什么？”你挣扎着想要挣脱，他直接把你扛在肩上，“有曼达洛人强抢民女啊！”你大叫着，当然不会有人搭理你，你用力锤了一下他的背，曼达洛人闷哼一声，踉跄几步，你趁机跳了下来，又给了他肚子一拳，啧，他的肚子是铁做的么，你的手生疼，顾不上这么多你准备开溜，结果没跑几步又被他抓了回来。  
你现在和曼达洛人在旅馆里大眼瞪小眼，旁边还有一边吃面包一边围观你们的小家伙，他把你的悬赏定位碟放在了你面前，“恭喜你，抓住我了”你把双手放在桌上“手铐”你对他说，他没有拿出手铐也不说话，既然他不说话你也不说话，你靠在椅子上看着他。曼达洛人突然开口“我只值那么点钱？”这句话你想了半天才回味过来是什么意思，你差点没有一口血喷出来，合着这个曼达洛人就为了问你这么一句话拿了你的定位碟追了你大半个星系？你拿出钱包“我错了，你看你想要多少？”他没有接你的话，“你的手”他指了指，你这才发现刚刚打他的那只手不但破皮流血而且还肿了起来，“别动”他抓过你的手拿出巴克喷雾给你喷了点，“谢谢”，你们又陷入了沉默。  
小家伙把面包吃完，看看你又看看曼达洛人，砸吧砸吧嘴打了一个哈欠躺在了它的婴儿床里睡着了，“它睡了”曼达洛人看着你，而你也立刻懂了他的意思“好吧，我可能是疯了”你嘟囔着靠近他，“想不想试一试其他姿势？”  
听到你说的话，曼达洛人开始动手脱你衣服，呵，雄性生物。  
他从你的胸开始一路向下，你教的他都会了，他的茧子摩擦着你的皮肤，“嘿！”你一声惊呼，他在摸到你屁股的时候轻轻拍了一下你的屁股，他的手顺着你的屁股继续往下，摸到了你的阴蒂有意无意的按摩着，“这半个月没少练习吧？”“我没有和别人练习过”他手上的动作没有停下，“你湿了”“到床上去”你推着他。  
像之前那样，你亲吻着他身体只不过范围逐渐扩大，你开始往下亲吻，到某处你停了下来，曼达洛人的阴茎已经高挺在你眼前，你伸出舌头开始舔了起来，你听到了曼达洛人发出的呻吟声，你从龟头开始舔到根部，又从根部舔上来，在龟头一圈一圈地打着圈，舔掉他的前列腺液，你听着曼达洛人的呻吟声越来越大“嘘，小声点”你停止了舔他的阴茎“我们今天来试试女上位”说完你就坐了下去，你和曼达洛人同时发出了呻吟，曼达洛人托着你的屁股开始猛的发起进攻，你坐在他身上随着他的动作上下不断调整，你享受着这场愉悦的做爱“用力，干我”曼达洛人听到你的话更加用力顶着你的屁股，你快爽翻了，“换个姿势”曼达洛人起身把你放倒在床上，你们又用了传教士体位。  
这个体位更加方便他用力干你，“轻一点，啊，太深了”你自己都不知道自己在说什么，他抓着你的胸，你双腿夹着他的腰，你觉得自己被干得要融化了，你又一次的被曼达洛人干哭了“我...我要高潮了”你又在哭泣中达到了高潮，这次曼达洛人没有射在你里面，他拔出来射在了你身上。  
你们还在桌子上干了一次，你边哭边被他干，还在他的肩膀上留下了你的无数个牙印，最后他抱着你回到床上，你已经困到不行，你听到清脆的响声，曼达洛人拿手铐把你的手和他的手铐在了一起“你跑不掉的”，我也没力气跑了你心想着就昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。


End file.
